The Waiting Game
by Pages-Unfolding
Summary: During a trip to the hot springs, Wendy begins to notice her feelings are changing to a certain black haired boy her age. Will she wait and let him make the first move or will she make it herself? Romeo x Wendy and small NaLu, Gruvia and GaLe :3
1. Chapter 1 - Off We Go

**So I decided to write a little mini-story and I have no clue why :P**

**It will only be a couple of chapters long, so don't hold out for a long story :) **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Fairy Tail, though I wish I did :D**

**Chapter 1- Off We Go**

"Wendy, come on this way," Lucy laughs, running down the street in front of me. I giggle and run after her, already hyper on the amount of chocolate I've consumed.

I've always loved Easter; though mainly for the chocolate side of things. It's a day when everyone seems happy and chocolate is -most of the time- cheap to buy. I pop another piece of chocolate in the mouth as I run after my blonde friend. She smiles brightly back at me before turning a corner and stopping before the guild doors.

"Finally," I puff, coming to a halt beside her. She laughs at me, ruffling my hair, and pushes open the doors. "Lucy, where's Natsu?"

"He said he had to do something this morning," she answers, frowning slightly. "It must be important cause he left my apartment without breakfast."

I burst out laughing and she joins in, as we head towards the table Gray and Erza sit at. The greet us with smiles, tilting their heads at us in confusing as we continue to laugh.

"You guys seem happy," Gray says, leaning back. We both nod and he smiles. "Here, I got these for you both. Erza already ate hers."

He pushes two chocolate eggs towards us; a strawberry flavored one for Lucy and a cream one for me. I launch my self at him across the table, thanking him over and over again.

"Calm down, kid," he laughs, patting my head. I hop off him and return to my seat, grinning. "It's nothing really. You guys are my best friends."

"I too also bought you something," Erza says, smiling at my antics. She hands me a small box first, before giving another to Lucy. My box is a light shade of blue, wrapped with a darker blue ribbon, and Lucy's a salmon colored pink with a white bow. "I didn't get you chocolate because I though these where nicer."

I smile, popping the lid off the box. Inside is a necklace of pale silver. The chain loops around the inside of the box and at the end a small charm in the shape of a gust of wind. Inlaid into the charm are tiny dazzling diamonds. I gasp and gently lift it from the satin it sits on.

"Erza, it's beautiful," I say, looking up at her with tears in my eyes and smiling. She smiles back and reaches over, quickly taking the necklace and clasping it securing around my neck.

"Perfect," she says, still smiling.

"This really is amazing Erza," Lucy says. I look over at her gift, which she holds in front of her face. It's a necklace, like mine, but gold. The charm is a tiny key, surrounded my flames and inlaid with rubies. It's perfect for her.

"You welcome, Lucy," Erza simply says. "I got Gray an ice-cone machine, as I did not think he would appreciate a necklace."

"No kiddin'" the boy in question mumbles. We all laugh and I try not to mention the cross that is always around his neck.

"My turn," Lucy chirps, reaching into the bag she brought with her. She pulls out three boxes and hand one to each of us.

"No way," I say, looking inside. There sits a ticket to the most expensive hot springs in Fiore. "How did you even afford this?"

"No just one but twelve," Lucy laughs, smiling at our shocked faces. "I've been saving up for a while. I though it would be nice for us to go away this Easter."

"So who's going?" Gray asks, staring at his own ticket.

"The four of us, Natsu and Happy of course. Carla, too," Lucy answers, holing up a finger with every person she mentions. "Also Gajeel, Juvia, Lilly and Levy. Oh and Romeo." I blush at the last name. I shake my head and smile at her.

"Lucy, you're the best," I yelp, hugging her. She laughs and squeezes me back.

"She really is, isn't she," a high voice says. We all turn to find a grinning Levy, shadowed by Gajeel and Panther-Lilly.

"Amazing," Gajeel grunts, sounding bored. Levy slaps his chest and giggles.

"Where's the flame brain?" Gray suddenly asks, looking around.

"No idea, he left pretty early," Lucy says, searching through her bag and handing out the other tickets. "Romeo, get over here."

I see him look over from this place at the bar beside Cana and grin. Hopping of his stool, he runs over to us, black hair bouncing. I look away and blush. "Here you go," Lucy says, handing him a ticket.

"Thank's Lucy!" he exclaims, looking at the ticket. He then looks at me. "Are you going, Wendy?"

"Y-yes, I am," I stutter looking down at my hands.

"C-cool. It should be fun. See you guys later," he says walking away.

"Aw how cute. Wendy has a crush," Lucy purrs, tilting her head to the side. I blush and sputter, glaring at her. "Calm down, Wendy, it's okay if you do. You guys would be cute together."

"She's right," Levy states, sitting on my other side and taking my hand. "Just don't over think things. If he likes you, he'll tell you in his own time."

I nod and look at Lucy. "So when are we going?"

"As soon as Natsu turns up, so I'd go get packed," she says. Just then the guild door opens and Natsu walks in grinning, Happy flying close behind. Carla comes over from the bar to sit on my shoulder. "Me and Natsu are already packed so hurry up guys. Meet us at the station in an hour."

She gets up and walks over to Natsu, who grins at her and bends to kiss her cheek. They started going out two months ago and they haven't really been apart since. Though they where rarely away from each other before anyway. He hands her a little box, from which she produces a bracelet made from gold. She slips it onto her wrist and grabs his scarf, securing his lips to hers. I look away, blushing, and head out of the guild.

I skip to the station dragging my suitcase behind me. A head I can make out the others, gathered outside the station. Lucy has Natsu's arms wrapped tightly around her, while Juvia's head is resting on Gray's shoulder. Another couple who got together a few months ago. Mira-jane was thrilled.

"Hey, Wendy," someone shouts and I look to my left to see Romeo sprinting towards me. I blush and wave, waiting for him. He comes to walk beside me and we head towards the others. "This will be fun, right?"

"Yeah, it will," I say, looking at the ground to hid my blush.

"Hurry up, the trains here," Gajeel shouts, sounding angry. We break into a run and reach the others, just as the train pulls up. "We got your tickets." He hands us tickets; having to reach up to give Carla hers.

"Thank you, Gajeel," I say, bowing. He just grunts and follows Levy onto the train. I walk along beside Romeo and he takes my hand to help me into the carriage. I can feel my face heat up and I stare off into the distance so he can't see.

I look over at Natsu and groan. He already looked horrible and I could use Troia on him. He had used it too much in the last month as it was. This was going to be a long ride.

**And there we go :) R&R please and let me know what you think**

**Like I said, this is just a mini-story and I'm not planning on making it too great. It's just a little side project to let me deal with my Romeo and Wendy feels :)**

**Thanks for ready ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2- A Moonlit Night

**Chapter 2 is here and a little fluffy :D I hope you guys like it :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (It's magic is credit to the amazing Hiro Mashima), only the my ideas and love for the show.**

**Chapter 2**

**A Moonlit Night**

"This is amzing," Levy says, leaning back. We sit in one of the many baths in the spings, relcing agaist the rocky edge. Lucy and Erza sit on the edge talking, which the blonde plays with Juvia's blue locks. Everyone is happy.

"It is, isn't it?" Carla says, from her spot on my head. I nod, careful to make sure she doesn't fall off.

"How are things with you and Gajeel, Levy?" Erza asks, sliping back into the water.

"Still nothing," Levy sighs, sinking until the water is just below her nose. I forwn at her sad face and reach over, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Juvia has known Gajeel for a long time," Juvia says. "Juvia knows Gajeel finds it hard to say how he feels. Levy must wait as Juvia thinks Gajeel will tell her. He would be stupid not to. Juvia thinks he is in love with Levy."

"In love?" Levy yelps, sitting up. My hand falls from her shoulder and I giggle at her expression. "N-no way! That's not it. That's-that's silly."

"Juvia's right, Levy," Lucy laughs. "Gajeel's in love with you."

"Well what about you and Natsu, Lucy?" the bluenette yells.

"Natsu already told me he loves me," Lucy states. We all gape at her. "What? He did and I love him too, end of story."

"Gray told Juvia he loves her too," Juvia says quietly. "Juvia is ever so happy."

"You'll get there, Levy," Erza says. "No need to worry."

"Levy, you need to calm down," I say suddenly. She looks like she might faint and the heat from the water will not help. "Please?"

"Pfft." She lets out a small breath, before smiling at me. "Sorry Wendy. I'm okay." I nod and reach up to take Carla off my head. I stand up and bow to the others.

"I'm going inside. I'm getting too warm." They all nod and continue talking as I leave the bath area, wrapping myself in a fluffy white towel. I head into the changing area and dry myself off, before slipping into a komono. It's pale blue, with a dark blue band and design. I leave my hair down and walk from the changing area, down the hall towards our rooms.

"Wendy!" I turn around and see Romeo running towards me. His Komono is tied around his waits, leaving his chest bare, and I blush. "Why aren't you in the baths with the others?"

"I got too warm, I had to get out," I say, continuing my walk. He keeps pace with me, walking at my left side. I feel something brush against my hand and look down. Romeo slowly slips his fingers into mine, not looking at me. I say nothing, simply take his hand too.

"So what are you going to do now?" he asks, sounding almost shy.

"I-I, um, haven't d-decided yet," I stammer. "I was going to decided after I dropped Carla off at our room." I glance down at the now sleeping white Exceed in my arms.

"All right then," he says. I look up at him and he smiles. "Can I come with you?" I nod and we continue our walk, though now we are silent.

When we reach the room I'm sharing with Carla and Lucy, I push open the door and walk inside. Romeo follows and goes over to the window, staring absently out. I place Carla on the bed, tucking the covers around her and smiling down at her sleeping face. She look's less severe when she's sleeping.

"So what now?" I ask, looking up at the boy at the window.

"There's an arcade, I think," he says, turining to me. "Or at least a games room. We could go there. Or the cinema, if you want to call it that. It's just a tiny room, with a screen and seats."

"Can we go there?" I ask and he nods. "I've already been to the games room with Levy earlier on."

"Let's go then," he says, walking past me and grabbing my hand. He tows me from the room, letting the door slide shut behind us, and leads me down the corridor.

The 'cinema' is only a short walk from my room, so we reach it in about five minutes. He leads my inside and I take a seat, curling up on the soft material.

"What do you want to watch?" I look up to see him staring at a shelf covered in discs.

"Anything, so long as it's not a scary movies," I laugh. He laughs too and picks out a disc, putting it in the machine and taking a seat beside me.

The light switch off as the movies starts and I become extremely aware of my situation. Alone, in a dark room, with the boy I like. I blush the shade of Erza's hair and look away, staring at the side wall of the room. At some point, Romeo takes my hand again and I blush, if it's possible, darker. I'm not even sure what movie is on. All I can think aboiut is his hand in mine.

After over a hour, the movies ends but neihter of us move. I stare down at my knees, afraid to look up in case he's looking at me. Romeo doesn't say a thing, just sits there still holding my hand.

"Well I'd better get going," I finally say, standing up.

"Wait," Romeo says suddenly, standing up and clutching my hand. I turn to face him and blush. He's close, his face only a few inches away. "I want to try something."

I stare at him, confused, until he begins to lean in, staring me in the eyes the whole time. I feel my eyes flutter shut and can't find the will to open them again. His lips press to mine, softly at first. I blush but kiss him back, as his hand lets go of mine and his arms wrap around my waist. My hand go around his neck, pulling him closer. When we break away, he leans his forhead on mine.

"Wow," is all he says and I giggles. "Sorry it took me so long to do that."

"It's okay," I say breathlessly. "I should have said something too."

"I guess we're even,"he laughs, closing his eyes and kissing my cheek.

I nod and rest my head on his shoulder, pulling him closer. Her squeezes me tightly and I laugh. This feel's totally perfect and right. I'm an idiot for thinking it wouldn't go well.

**Ugh, I love this couple so much! They are adorable! Hope you guys liked it and only one more chapter to go :)**

**R&R please and till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Happy Ending

**Here is chapter 3 and the final chapter :( I hope you guys liked this :) **

**I guess it kind of came from what I hope will happen to me one day :) Hopefully :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail but I wish I did :)**

**Chapter 3**  
**The Happy Ending**

"Stay still, Wendy," Lucy laughs, placing both her hands on my shoulders. I grumble and scowl at my reflection in the mirror in front of me.

"I don't get why everyone is making such a fuss," I say, watching as she curls another lock of my blue hair.

"You only turn sixteen once, kid," she reply's, pulling another lock back from my face.

I've been at Lucy's for an hour now, and she's only just finishing my hair. Curled and half pinned back, it flows down my back, now reaching my waist. I've wanted to cut it so many times but Juvia and Levy said they would kill me if I did. So I let it grow.

"Right, all done," Lucy finally says. She disappears from my view for a minute then reappears with a box. "Right, turn around for your make-up."

I swivel around and face her. She motions for me to close my eyes, rummaging in the box, and I do. I feel something soft on my cheeks and fight back a giggle. It tickles like crazy.

"Can I come in?" someone shouts, knocking Lucy's door. "It's Natsu and I have the thing you wanted."

"You live here, why are you asking to come in?" Lucy shouts back, laughing. I hear the door click open and footsteps approach.

"I know, but I didn't know if you wanted quiet for this," Natsu laughs, coming to stand in front of me. "All right, Wendy?"

"Mhmm," I murmur, not wanting to move.

"Where do you want me to put this?" Natsu asks Lucy. I want to open my eyes badly but I can't. Lucy would kill me.

"Just on the table I guess," Lucy reply. "And could you get me a wet cloth, please?"

"Sure," is the reply, as I hear Natsu walk away to the kitchen. A second later the water is turned on and I can hear him moving about. "How long do you think you're going to be?"

"Not long, another half an hour maybe," Lucy says, brushing a finger along my eyelid. "Is everyone ready?"

"Yeah. I just came by to hand this in and change," Natsu says, his voice coming closer. "Here you go. So, is my stuff laid out?"

"On the bed," Lucy murmurs. I can feel her breath on my cheek and I can tell she's concentrating. "Don't ruin it before I get to the guild, okay?"

"Okay, okay," Natsu laughs, walking away again. "I'm going to get changed and then head t the guild, don't take to long."

"Get changed in the bathroom you idiot!" Lucy yells. "Wendy's here."

"Sorry," Natsu mumbles. I hear him scuffle away and giggle. He never changes, not matter what age her gets to.

"What an idiot," Lucy says, coating my lips in something. "That's you all done."

"You're the one who's engaged to him," I laugh, opening my eyes.

"Oh shut up and turn around," she laughs in reply, pushing my around. I gape at my reflection. My cheeks are slightly dusted in pink and my eyes are darkened with a hint of shadow. My lips have a clear coat of lip-gloss on them, nothing to fancy. I look so grown up.

"Thank you, Lucy!" I shout, turning around and hugging her.

"Careful, don't smudge!" she yelps, laughing and hugging me lightly. "Now to get you dressed."

"I take it I need to leave for that," a rough voice says. I turn to see Natsu grinning at me from the bathroom door. He's dressed in a fitted white shirt, black waistcoat and dress trousers. On his feet are black dress shoes and his hair is it's usual mess of spiky pink.

"Yes, so get going," Lucy giggles, smiling at me.

"I'm going, I'm going," Natsu laughs. He walks over to me and gives me a hug. "You look so grown up. When did that happen?"

"Not sure," I laugh. I push him away and grin. Natsu is just like my big brother, even though he acts less mature than me sometimes.

"Well, I'll see you both later," he says, walking towards the door after giving Lucy a light kiss. "Don't take too long."

The door swings shut and Lucy grabs my hand, hauling my to her kitchen table. Lying there is a box, unopened and addressed to Lucy. She takes a knife from the counter that runs along the wall and slices open the top of the box. Placing the knife down, she pulls bits of tissue paper from the box and letting them cascade to the ground. I watch her, a dubious expression on my face.

"Here we go," she finally says, reaching deep into the box and pulling out a bundle of blue fabric. Well, blue fabric in the shape of a dress. "Go put it on."

She shoves me towards the bathroom, thrusting the dress into my arms, and I stumble forward. I slip into the bathroom, shutting the door and staring at the dress in my arms. I shrug and slip out of my green sundress and into the new dress. I stare at my reflection in the mirror. The dress stop about mid thigh, the bodice tight and highlighting my chest - which finally did get bigger, thank goodness. The dress is mostly a light, baby blue but the underskirt -which gives the dress a tutu look- is a darker blue, as is the ribbon around my waist and the straps of the dress.

I look so different but I like it.

I leave the bathroom and gasp at Lucy. She stands in a deep red dress, which ends just above her knee. It hugs her figure to her waits, before cascading from her hips in soft folds to her knees. Strapless and elegant, she looks amazing. Her hair is twisted up onto her head, with soft curls falling down to frame her face, which has only a hint of blush, gloss and eye-shadow.

"Lucy, you look amazing," I whisper, still gaping.

"Nah, not as amazing as you," she laughs. "That dress is beautiful on you. It's perfect. Right, time to go birthday girl."

She grabs my hand and hauls be from her apartment, locking the door behind her. We waltz down the street, along the river bank. Some men from the boats shout "Happy Birthday!" to me and I smile, waving back. By the time we reach Fairy Tail, I'm grinning.

We burst through the doors and immediately my eyes are assaulted with colors my ears with cheers and shouts, and my nose with all kinds of foods.

"Happy Birthday, Wendy!" the guild, including Lucy, shouts in unison.

"Thank you, guys!" I shout, tears welling up in my eyes. Then I'm dragged away for hugs, food and presents.

The party goes on for hours and yet I'm not fully there. I'm looking for a certain fair mage with black hair. Romeo is nowhere to be found.

I slip away at about two in the morning and head outside, leaning against a tree. I tilt my head back, staring at the stars and trying to remember everything Lucy taught me. I can just pick out Capricorn's constellation The spirits even got me a gift, each one wishing me a happy birthday. Loke got me a charm bracelet with a little lion figure, while the other got me charms depicting there star signs. I star down at my wrist and grin.

"Lovely night," a voice says from somewhere to my left. I tilt me head and stare at Romeo, who stands a little way off with his arms behind his head looking at the sky.

"Yeah, amazing," I say, trying to keep the venom out of my voice and looking away. Well, I had a right. Some boyfriend, not turning up for hi girlfriends sixteenth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to get you," he blurts out. I turn and stare at him again. "I've been looking all day and I still can't find anything."

"Romeo," I whisper, walking over to him. "I don't need a gift from you. You gave the the best present in the world they day you kissed me all those years ago. Don't think you need to give me anything else."

"I still feel like a bad boyfriend," he mumbles. I wrap my arms around his neck and gaze up at him.

"That is something you are definitely not," I say, before kissing him.

He may have been late but he was here now. This is my happy ending and I wouldn't have it any other way.

**The End**

**And there we go :) All finished :) Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it :)**


End file.
